


Changes

by FanGirl18



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after the end of season 2. Jude didn't just leave for two months because of his father or Zero. He left because he found out he had a sister who needed him. Now he comes home, his whole life changed but how much more will change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Jude's sister - Lily Collins

One

Jude looked out the private airplane remembering the last time he had been home. His father had disowned him for being gay then was arrested for murder and Zero told him his name but refused to be in a real relationship with him. He had already decided to leave when he received a phone call that shocked him and changed his life. 

“Hopefully this plane lands soon I'm hungry,” a female voice spoke softly. 

“We’ll get some food when we land Lily,” he reassured his little sister not looking at her. 

Lily frowned at him not really annoyed but concerned. She had already held so much anger with her father for abandoning her, only sending checks every so often that when Jude came to take care of her she had shunned him at first. Her mother had just died and her grandmother couldn't take care of her. Slowly she saw the broken man hurt by his father. She figured pretty quickly from the stories Jude told that she was the lucky one not knowing Oscar. She also knew he had delayed moving them both back because he was trying to run away from a man he had loved but she didn't know much more than that. 

“So what do I need to be prepared for?” Lily questioned knowing no one knew of her existence yet but that would change quickly. 

“Hopefully we have time before the media finds out,” Jude sighed stressing over something that wasn't there yet. 

“I'm not naive broham. I know they will find out,” she told him, “Just because I was raised by a single mother doesn't mean I don't know stress I just haven't dealt with media before.”

Jude looked at his little sister seeing how alike they looked and smiled at her. He was knew to the big brother job but he was her guardian so it felt like everything concerning her safety was on him and maybe it was the insecure, neurotic freak in him but he wanted to control the situation so that she wouldn't be hurt and it was like she could read his mind.

“I have an idea. I mean I don't know anything about the media but I know you just want to protect me and maybe instead of waiting for them to find out you tell them. I know people will ask if it's true or demand a DNA test but at least they find out from an actual Kincade instead of accidentally,” she advised showing the strategist in her just like her brother. 

Jude didn't respond but she saw his smirk and smiled. He still seemed so broken but she could only tell by his eyes and because she felt like she knew him her whole life not just two months. He looked away wishing Zero was here with him and had to close his eyes against the memories as well as the overwhelming emotions. He just hoped he didn't fall back into his habit because he deserved better than that and so did Lily. 

~Changes~

Zero had been doing his best to ignore the pain he felt because Jude was gone. He didn't do relationships and he was stupid to think that telling his ex-lover his real name would change anything. He just didn't understand why Jude didn't get it. He wasn't good but he felt something real with him. He took a sip of his beer and turned the channel when the news came on. 

“There had been a development with the Kincade family. It seems Jude Kincade is not the only child of Oscar Kincade. The son of the former owner of the Devils met with media to tell the story of how seventeen years ago Oscar Kincade impregnated a waitress from Miami and knowingly abandoned the child because it was a girl. Normally I would be questioning this but evidence shows Oscar Kincade sent monthly checks. After his imprisonment the young girl lost her mother leaving Jude Kincade to take guardianship,” the female reporter spoke as a picture of a girl who looked like a young female Jude came onscreen shocking not only Zero but the whole world. 

~Changes~

It was a frenzy was the only way Lily could describe it. She had ate her food slowly scared and despite Jude holding her hand the whole time, the moment it was revealed she was the other Kincade child hell broke loose. Her brother pulled her back pushing her inside the stadium and she let out a breath thankful. 

“You alright?” He questioned looking at her. 

“Yeah,” she answered realizing he had been nervous as well.

Lily admired her brother for not only dealing with their emotionally abusive father but also not breaking under him despite the fact he also had dealt with a closeted ex boyfriend. He took her in no question despite his issues but Lily had issues as well and she knew she was going to have moments that would worry Jude due to her depression and anxiety but at least her saving grace was that she wasn't so bad she needed to be medicated. Her mother had been a severe case so she had a moment when she was diagnosed after her death but she pushed through surprisingly and saw a therapist. If Jude could deal with her issues she could deal with his. 

“Jude,” a female voice yelled and she stepped behind her brother.

“Lionel,” Jude warned giving the woman a look.

Jude loved Lionel because not only was she his stepmother but also his friend unfortunately she could sometimes be pushy and irrational. He squeezed his sister's hand offering reassurance and it also helped him. She might be the one with a diagnosed mental problem but he had his own. He needed order and control showing his OCD and he had severe self esteem issues. He met Lionel’s calculating gaze and she smirked at him making him a little afraid of just what she was thinking and had up her sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> My original character has both depression and anxiety. I chose not to have her need medication because I have both as well and don't need meds. I also know that there are some that do like my friend so please don't come to me talking about how she needs meds I know what I'm doing.


End file.
